This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides apparatus and methods for retrieving a well packer.
Packers are typically used in wells to seal off annular spaces between tubular strings (such as, tubing and casing or liner strings, etc.), or between a tubular string and a wellbore wall. It is beneficial at times to be able to retrieve a packer after it has been set (e.g., operatively installed) in a well. It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating packers, so that such packers are conveniently retrievable.